Possibilities
by Aeirlya
Summary: Seto and Yami get themselves dragged into the play for Snow White...with Seto as Prince Charming and Yami and Snow White?! Seto/Yami pairing. *Chapter 2 up!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try a romance fic for once. I hope it's okay!   
  
Yami: You're going to torture me more, aren't you? ;_;  
  
Chii: Maybe not. I'm trying a different style this time =)  
  
Yami: Phew!  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
*  
  
~Prolouge~  
  
On Wednesday morning, a new sign was put up on the billboard in the town square.  
  
It read: Tryouts for the play: SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES, PART 2 held on Friday at 2pm here.  
  
On that Wednesday, two pairs of eyes scanned the bold print with growing eagerness. The owners of these two pairs of eyes raced home as soon as they had finished reading...  
  
*  
  
~Later on~  
  
Turtle Game Shop  
  
'No, Aibou.' Yami said clearly, looking up from the tedious task of inspecting his cards.  
  
'Please, Yami? Just try it. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun!' Yugi pleaded.  
  
'Aibou, you KNOW I don't like doing this sort of thing.' Yami stated clearly, searching his Aibou's eyes.  
  
'Yami, please...please! It means a lot to me!' Yugi said, tears welling up in his large eyes. Yami sighed heavily.  
  
'Oh, all right. Stop crying, I'll go. I mean, if it's for yours and Anzu's sake, right...?'  
  
Yugi blushed scarlet and Yami grinned.  
  
~At the same time~  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
'Big brother, can you bring me PLEASE?' Mokuba inquired of Seto, who was perched on a chair having a glass of lemonade.  
  
'Why do you want to go anyway?' Seto asked, annoyed.  
  
'Well duh, I want to show off my talents!' Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
'What talents?' Seto asked, resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
'May I go PLEEAASSSE?' Mokuba beseeched. Seto yawned and stretched.  
  
'Fine. But I'm only fetching you there, mind you.'  
  
*  
  
~At the tryouts~  
  
'Seto?!'  
  
'Yami?!'  
  
The two nemesis stopped dead in their tracks, glaring at each other  
  
Mokuba, by Seto's side, piped up, 'Isn't this great? We're all here!'  
  
Yugi smiled politely and nudged Yami in the ribs. Yami shot Seto a death look one last time, then whirled around and stalked off. But not before Seto got in a sentence.  
  
'It's been a while since we last dueled, Yami. I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters now. I'm sure you've brought your cards?'  
  
Yami halted. His right hand slid to the card pouch he wore on his belt as he answered.  
  
'Remember, it was YOUR suggestion.'  
  
Seto grinned, amused and satisfied. That was the confidence he'd always admired in Yami. "Soon", he swore, "I'll break that confidence down into little pieces..."  
  
As the two swept off to find a safe spot to duel, Yugi shrugged apologetically at Mokuba, who rolled his eyes in turn. They both voiced what they were thinking.  
  
'They're always like that.'  
  
*  
  
'I play Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack mode. Attack Dark Magician!' Seto declared, playing his signature card in triumph-or so he thought.  
  
A cocky grin tugged at the corners of Yami's mouth. 'Activate trap card! I use the Magic Cylinder to deflect the attack towards Sagi the Dark Clown.'  
  
As his monster vanished in a flash of light, Seto frowned. Yami was winning and there was nothing he could do!  
  
'Done.' He gritted his teeth.  
  
Yami drew his card. His crimson eyes flashed and he grinned.  
  
'I use the magic card Thunderbolt! All your monsters are sent to the graveyard. Dark Magician, attack! Your LP is reduced to 400. Done.' Seto prevented his panic from showing. He scanned his cards quickly. Was he just going to lose like this?...  
  
Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
'Boy, would you like to act in the play? You're just the right height and build for Prince Charming!' The director of Snow White asked eagerly. Seto gaped. Boy? Prince Charming?  
  
'Well...I-erm-'  
  
He caught sight of Yami, who was still seated opposite him. Yami's deep crimson eyes were glittering with an emotion he suspected-with a sinking heart- was amusement. Then he got an idea. If he was going to have to act...why not Yami get dragged along too?  
  
'Why don't we include him too?' Seto jerked his head in Yami's direction. The man frowned and misinterpreted his suggestion.  
  
'You'd like him to act Snow White?...Well. Okay then. You two to the stage!' He hurried off.  
  
Seto stared after the man. Then he turned to Yami. The amusement in his archenermy's eyes had disappeared. "Understandable," Seto thought dryly.  
  
'Nice situation you've gotten us into, Kaiba.' Yami said, lacing his every word with sarcasm.  
  
Seto ran a hand through his brown hair. 'You could have said something in the very least...'  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. 'Looks like we have no choice. Thanks to you.' He reached for his cards the same time as Seto reached for his. Somehow, their hands touched, Yami's almost holding Seto's. They both yanked their hands away, each blushing a faint pink and thinking very similar things.  
  
"He always seems so cool and collected...and cold somehow. But his touch..."  
  
Both realized their thoughts at the same time and turned away, disgusted with themselves.  
  
*  
  
~After a few hours~  
  
'Okay, we have decided the actors and actresses to perform. First, Snow White will be played by Yami Yugi, and Prince Charming by Seto Kaiba. Then the-' The director's voice was drowned out by sudden loud cheers.  
  
The two guys the applause was directed at were currently trying their best not to look at anyone at all, much least each other.  
  
"I can't believe I got myself dragged into this," Seto thought furiously.  
  
"I can't believe that Kaiba got me dragged into this," Yami thought, livid though he didn't show it.  
  
'The actual kissing scene will have to be cut out as they are both guys though!' The poor director yelled over the noise. Suddenly there was a deathly silence. Then...  
  
'Kiss! Kiss!' Two voices that sounded suspiciously like Yugi's and Mokuba's shouted. Both Seto and Yami flamed red, while Mokuba and Yugi somewhere in the crowd started laughing hysterically.  
  
'Kiss! KISS!' The chant started up. And suddenly Yami couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't even supposed to be here, for god's sake! He whirled around and tried to get off the stage. But then...  
  
'WATCH OUT OVER THERE! INCOMING BASEBALL!' Someone bellowed frantically.  
  
The baseball in question was aimed right at the back of Yami's head! The unsuspecting pharaoh was still walking off and suddenly someone tackled him from behind. The floor rushed up to meet him and he landed hard. Above him the baseball wooshed past.  
  
Yami paused for a moment to collect his breath. Then he looked down at the person sprawled across him. The deep blue eyes of Seto Kaiba stared back. Yami took a deep breath and tried to turn his face away to hide the blush.  
  
Seto pushed himself off Yami, breathless. What exactly had possessed him to help his rival? He would have much rather had watched the brains bashed out of Yami Yugi than save him a month ago!  
  
"But that...that was a month ago," A small voice reminded him. "Not now." Seto shook his head hard, then held out his hand to help Yami up.  
  
'Remember, we still have a duel to finish.' Seto said, by way of explanation. Yami looked at him. His crimson eyes burned and (was it his imagination?) his cheeks were slightly pink. Then he grabbed Seto's hand.  
  
As they touched for the second time ever, Seto's eyes opened wide. The boy he was holding up...at the moment, Yami seemed so complete and beautiful. Seto slapped himself mentally on both cheeks, then yanked Yami upwards. As soon as Yami came up off the ground, Seto let go, more out of embarrassment than anything else.  
  
The result was Yami slipping backwards. Out of reflex, he grabbed the nearest thing he could hold on to. That just happened to be Seto's arm. Awkwardly, he pulled himself up then let go. And for the third time that day (or more precisely his life), he blushed and had to turn his head away from the audience.  
  
Total silence reigned for a few seconds. Then again, fatefully: 'KISSSSSS!!! Kisss!!!' The chant started up, louder and more cheerfully than before.  
  
The two guys just stood on the stage for all to see, both blushing hard and trying to keep the other from seeing. Then suddenly, Seto, much to Yami's amazement as well as his own, took hold of Yami's arm then led him back out the back way to escape the crowd's merciless teasing.  
  
'It appears they have left for the day. Remember, the actual play will be held on ___' The director announced secretly glad the two had left.  
  
The crowd milled around for a couple more minutes, then slowly broke up. Yugi and Mokuba grinned at each other and promised to tease Yami and Seto to death when they got home.  
  
But after a few hours, neither Seto nor Yami was to be seen anywhere near their homes. Where had they gone?...  
  
  
  
Chii: Ahhh...it's done. Strange fic I know, and not very well written. -.- ;;. Still I did my best...please review! Please! :P 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After some thought- Yami: You eenie-meenie-minie-moed! Chii: Fine, whatever. Anyways, I decided to update this.so. Tadaa! Chap2!  
  
*  
  
The two walked through the streets, purposely pretending not to notice each other. Minutes passed; silence stretched. Soon it began to drizzle. Only then did Yami speak up.  
  
'Hey Seto.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Thanks, I guess. For...just now. You know, when-' Yami fumbled.  
  
'It's okay.' Seto cut in.  
  
Plip...plip...the raindrops fell harder. Yami tried to gather up his courage to ask his enemy a question as more wet spots appeared on his clothes.  
  
'If you want to ask me something, do it now and get it over with.' Seto said quietly. Startled, Yami glanced at him. The brunette stared at the ground in front of them, long legs covering almost twice as much distance as his companion's.  
  
'Well. Firstly, I'd appreciate it if you slowed down. Secondly, where are we going?' Yami blurted.  
  
'Sorry.' Seto said automatically and slowed his stride to match Yami's. He then proceeded to put some thought into the question.  
  
As they walked, the ex-pharaoh started to finger the Millenium Puzzle hanging from his neck.  
  
'You're worried about Yugi?' Seto asked, noticing Yami's actions.  
  
'I love him like you do Mokuba, and you know it.' Yami said matter-of- factly. Seto rolled his eyes at that. Yes, he knew.  
  
Plop! Plopplopplop...it started to pour. Yami tried not to notice as his masses of purple-and-blond hair took in the moisture and plastered to his scalp.  
  
'Sorry, but where did you say we were going?' Yami tried again.  
  
'I didn't.'  
  
'...'  
  
'So. Where are we going?'  
  
'My house.' Seto finally replied, amused at Yami's frustation.  
  
'And where is that?' The King of Games said slowly and calmly.  
  
'Right here.' Seto stopped in front of a large house. Or rather, a large mansion.  
  
Yami took in the enormous garden and crystal fountain, marble statues and pillars, and stopped walking very suddenly.  
  
Seto gave him a light shove in the back. 'Move, before we're both soaked through to the skin.'  
  
Obediently, Yami walked through the glass revolving doors.  
  
Seto strode in after him, snapping his fingers as he did so. A burly guard rushed up.  
  
'Yes, master?'  
  
'Get him clean clothes,' Seto said, indicating the dripping Yami, 'and whatever he wishes. I'm going out.' With that, he walked back out of the mansion, into the rain.  
  
Yami stared after him, and stopped the guard from leaving. 'Where is he going?'  
  
'To the beach. He always does this at least once a week, without fail. He forbids us to follow.' The guard replied. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get you clean clothes.'  
  
'Hold on. Do you know why he's going?' Yami stepped in front of the guard, blocking his path.  
  
'No.'  
  
Yami fixed his gaze on the guard, who shrunk back under the intensity of his glare.  
  
'Honest, I don't know!'  
  
Yami sighed audibly and glanced away. The guard hesitated, unsure of what to do. When Yami spoke, his voice was firm.  
  
'He said I could have whatever I want?'  
  
The guard gulped, and nodded. 'What do you wish?'  
  
*  
  
Seto made his way to the beach slowly, biding his time. He barely noticed the patter of rain on the streets or the pedestrians with umbrellas who gave him weird glances. His sole purpose was to get to the beach.  
  
Ten minutes passed before he finally reached the place. Once there, he sat on the stone bench overlooking the sea. There weren't any other people in sight-just the way he wanted it. As the waves lapped gently onto the fine sand, Seto shoved his hands into his pockets and watched.  
  
*  
  
As he wasn't familiar with that particular part of town, Yami had to stop and ask for directions rather frequently. After the ninth questionee had hurried off, Yami turned a corner and found himself at the beach.  
  
Threading his way through the soft sand, Yami took a deep breath and sat down beside his archrival. Seto shot him an uninterested glance-then jumped.  
  
'Yami? What are you doing here?'  
  
The person in question handed him an umbrella.  
  
'I should be asking you that. Why'd you just run off without even getting something to shelter under?' Yami shot back, moving aside to give Seto some room to open the umbrella.  
  
Seto leant back against the cool stone slab, letting the umbrella hang limp.  
  
'None of your business. I just...like...coming here.'  
  
Yami sighed and sat back down, shifting his own umbrella to partly cover Seto as well. 'Don't tell me you come to the beach alone in a heavy downpour, without an umbrella, wearing boots and a long coat?'  
  
Seto jerked, surprised. Why would he care? He wondered. But what issued from his mouth came out rather nastily.  
  
'YES, DAD!'  
  
Yami dropped the umbrella, stood and started to leave. Seto suddenly grabbed his arm.  
  
'Wait. Sorry...I have a temper.' He said softly.  
  
'I noticed.' The King of Games retorted dryly. However, he retrieved the fallen umbrella and sat back down. He looked expectantly at the elder Kaiba, who gulped and looked away.  
  
'Actually, I come here to watch the waves. They calm me down, see. Like I said, I have a terrible temper, and sometimes I think if the sea wasn't here, I might actually kill someone one day.' Seto said softly. Then his tone changed to one of bitterness. 'Laugh now. Go on, the owner of Kaiba Corp's some raving lunatic who watches the waves. Laugh, I don't care.'  
  
Yami watched the waves rippling gently for a while. Then he grinned-a rare thing. 'I never thought you were the sort of person who bothers about the sea. Usually the sort who do are kind and compassionate, calm and serene. Maybe...just maybe...under that cold exterior, you are.'  
  
Seto stared wide-eyed at him, and the rain ended quite suddenly. Yami glanced up, then shut the umbrella with a loud snap. As he handed the object to its owner, one of his long golden bangs fell over his eyes. He reached for it to brush it aside, but Seto got there first.  
  
Sweeping the lock of hair aside with one finger, Seto smiled mockingly.  
  
'Thanks...I guess.'  
  
Slowly, almost unconsciously, they drew closer...and closer.  
  
Suddenly Yami shot up off the bench, nearly beheading his companion. He turned his head as he did, to hide the deep blush plainly visible on his cheeks.  
  
'I...I have to go. Aibou must be getting worried.' The boy muttered, then left.  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed and looked out over the sea again. What exactly was happening to him...?  
  
Chii: Heh, done. 'Tis okay, I guess. As always, please r&r. 


End file.
